Héroe
by Lithiriel
Summary: Los príncipes estaban bien, pero ella siempre tendría a su heroína allí para ella. GL Rika/Touko. Revolución Raimon.


**Prompt: **Héroe

**Pareja: **Rika Urabe / Touko Zaizen

**Fandom: **Inazuma Eleven

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece –si fuera mío, Kageyama y Rushe serían los padres de Hikaru (¿?) sí, me gusta la pareja /huye.

**Notas:** Sufrí mucho para escribir este, es que las ideas simplemente no salían, tuve que buscar mucho material para pensar en algo y en los dos fics que leí de ellas –uno en alemán y el otro en ingles lol (traductor FTW!)- siempre lo escribían desde el punto de vista de Touko (además que ambos eran AU), y quería probar haciendo algo diferente. Así que no sé cómo salió (;u;)

* * *

— ¡Chicos, vamos a esforzarnos y entrenar!—

Esa era sin lugar a duda la enérgica voz del capitán de la selección japonesa, Endou Mamoru, que estando tan cerca del partido contra Italia no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera alentar a su equipo para obtener la victoria.

Todo el equipo de representantes japoneses corría por el campo, algunos practicando técnicas especiales y otros tantos haciendo pases.

— ¡Vamos muchachos, ustedes pueden!— y las managers también hacían su trabajo, animando a todos mientras se encargaban de ver que no faltase nada, incluso las dos chicas que habían llegado hacía tan solo unos cuantos días, por un lado estaba Touko quien ayudaba a Fuyuka a colocar las bebidas para los jugadores.

Y por otro lado, estaba Rika; la morena había estado algo extraña esos últimos días, y aunque sus compañeros le preguntaban constantemente si algo la angustiaba ella respondía de manera enérgica "¡No es nada!" y luego sonreía.

Pero no era que la morena no tuviera confianza con sus compañeros, es que en ese momento ni ella misma estaba segura de cómo se sentía. Su manera de ver las cosas había cambiado mucho desde que había llegado a esa isla; más específicamente luego de ser secuestrada por el _"Tenkuu no Shito"._

Recordaba que cuando se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaba, entró en desesperación y a pesar de haber intentado escapar por sus propios medios, cuando se enteró que estaba allí para desposar a un _Rey demonio,_ entró en pánico. ¡Ella no deseaba eso!, ¡Ella ya amaba a alguien y pensaba casarse con él! –aunque claro, ese muchacho siempre se empecinaba en negar sus sentimientos para con ella-

Cuando sus compañeros llegaron para ayudarla sintió como si un gran peso se le quitase de encima, pero claro al ver las asombrosas técnicas y jugadas que tenía el equipo celestial el sentimiento le duró poco; por un momento llegó a pensar que estaba perdida… claro, eso fue hasta ver sus ojos, específicamente los de ella.

Estaban llenos de decisión y tenían un brillo que no había visto nunca.

Y al oír de sus labios que la iban a rescatar sin lugar a duda, en su corazón ella estaba de segura de que Touko cumpliría su promesa.

También recuerda que esa misma noche, después de descender de aquel volcán había tenido una larga charla con la otra muchacha, que en su mayor parte había sido Touko abrazándola y pidiendo disculpas por haber dejado que la capturaran mientras ella ahogaba algunos sollozos en su pecho, pequeñas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas y que no había sido capaz de mostrar delante de los demás para evitar preocuparlos; y así pasaron toda la noche, por alguna razón que ella aún intentaba descifrar; el calor que le brindaba el cuerpo de Touko había sido el mejor de los calmantes.

Esa había sido la razón principal de su actual estado, por dentro era un manojo de sentimientos encontrados y confusión.

Desde muy pequeña, cuando su madre le leía historias de príncipes y princesas, había soñado con que algún día conocería a alguien así y vivirían felices para siempre, y así parecía ser que sería cuando conoció a Ichinose, su querido _Darling, _ella veía al muchacho como todo lo que siempre quiso, y estaba segura de que él la quería también –aunque este se encargara de negarlo a cada momento- pero a pesar de que estaba segura de que estaba encantada con el castaño, nunca había sentido por él nada parecido siquiera a la seguridad y comodidad que le brindaba la defensa, adoraba pasar tiempo con ella.

Estaba en una gran disyuntiva, y lo empeoraba el no conocer los sentimientos de Touko… y la más grande aún que no estaba segura de los suyos propios.

— ¡Oye, Rika!—esa era la voz de Touko— ¿Vienes a practicar con nosotros? Endou dice que quiere perfeccionar su nueva técnica.

Rika la miró y sonrió de buena gana, para luego lanzarse a su cuello y abrazarla.

— ¡Claro, apresurémonos _heroína!_

—Vamos, ¡Deja de llamarme así! — respondió y comenzó a reír mientras emprendía marcha.

Rika, pensó entonces; que eso de momento no importaba, ella estaba a su lado y era todo lo que necesitaba por el momento.

Los príncipes estaban bien, pero ella siempre tendría a su heroína allí para ella.

* * *

**Notas finales:** esto está muy fail –de verdad que no sabía qué hacía mientras escribía xD- salió así de un tirón y ya no quiero releerlo porque de seguro le encontraré mil errores y no terminaré nunca.

El primer Yuri que hago ; ; y fue un tanto difícil, pero si hasta alcanzó la longitud de viñeta ; ;

Con cariño, para Maira.


End file.
